


Groupie

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe watched out of the corner of his eye as Billy offered the girl another beer, leaning over to whisper something in her ear, making her giggle drunkenly and smile up at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets.
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Might be terrible. From a discussion about the difference between absence of desire and training yourself not-to-want.
> 
> Prompt: hem

Joe watched out of the corner of his eye as Billy offered the girl another beer, leaning over to whisper something in her ear, making her giggle drunkenly and smile up at him. She grabbed his hand and together they staggered out of the room, probably heading to Billy's room.

Fucker. Billy was such a slut. He's fuck anything that stood still long enough. Stupid cunt.

He knocked back the rest of his beer and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his sweater, feeling mean and angry, staring fixedly at the door Billy and his fuck-of-the-night had left out of.

A soft touch on Joe's arm made him snarl and he yanked away. It was Debby. She'd been following Hard Core Logo for the last week, taking advantage of the booze and junk that flowed around the band. She drove from show to show, a part of the audience that screamed and yelled and threw bottles on stage. During the days, she helped with whatever she could, hauling smaller pieces of equipment, hemming and repairing their clothes, cleaning up after the band. After the shows, she'd hook up with whoever was available and fuck their brains out.

He guessed it was his turn tonight.

Hours later, Joe found himself wide awake, listening to Debby breathe softly next to him. He'd fucked her hard and fast, pushing desperate moans from her and punishing himself, hoping to forget for a brief moment what it was he _really_ wanted.

Fuck him. Joe didn't need Billy-Fucking-Talent. Not now. Not ever again, if Joe could help it. However long it took, he'd teach himself to not need Billy.

-fin-


End file.
